<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup by voices_in_my_head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100336">And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head'>voices_in_my_head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2, Jetko Renaissance Week, Modern AU, Prompt: Warmth, this is pure mindless fluff, y'all better call your dentist cuz imma give you cavities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Hey,” Jet says, putting his arms around his waist, then leaning forward so that his forehead is against Zuko’s back, rubbing it on the sweater he has on, which hangs loose on him. “I like it when you wear my clothes.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles around his hot chocolate, “I know you do.”</p>
<p>Jet continues to rub his face against his back, like a cat. Zuko keeps smiling and changes his grip on the mug, so he’s holding it with just one hand, lowering the other to Jet’s, putting his fingers between his."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jetko Renaissance Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko is standing in the living room in front of one of their big windows, hot chocolate mug in his hands, sipping from it every couple of seconds, when he hears Jet walk in, back from work, not stopping until he’s behind Zuko.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jet says, putting his arms around his waist, then leaning forward so that his forehead is against Zuko’s back, rubbing it on the sweater he has on, which hangs loose on him. “I like it when you wear my clothes.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles around his hot chocolate, “I know you do.”</p>
<p>Jet continues to rub his face against his back, like a cat. Zuko keeps smiling and changes his grip on the mug, so he’s holding it with just one hand, lowering the other to Jet’s, putting his fingers between his.</p>
<p>“You’re warm,” Jet mumbles.</p>
<p>“I’m always warm,” Zuko replies, in an amused tone, since this is a conversation they have often. Zuko doesn’t really suffer with the cold, but can’t handle the summer. Meanwhile, Jet will sleep with covers on during the summer like it doesn’t bother him, but won’t go out during winter without at least three layers, gloves and a beanie.</p>
<p>“It’s unfair,” Jet says and Zuko laughs, can hear the pout in his voice.</p>
<p>“You can share my warmth,” Zuko says, blushing, and glad Jet can’t see his face.</p>
<p>Jet snorts against his back, then moves, still holding Zuko, but now with his chest leaning on him, his chin hooked on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re so corny sometimes.”</p>
<p>“You love it,” Zuko says without a pause and Jet hums, rubbing his cold nose against Zuko’s neck, who feels a shiver go through him, but doesn’t move away.</p>
<p>“I do,” Jet says and Zuko smiles.</p>
<p>“How was your day?”</p>
<p>Jet shrugs as best as he can all wrapped up in another person. “Quiet. I kept thinking of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Zuko asks, still smiling.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm,” Jet replies. “Of course. Why, didn’t you think of me today?”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, ponders saying something like <em>no, not really</em>, almost sure that it will lead to a tickle attack, which will then possibly end up with him running around their living room with Jet after him, running out of air from laughing. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all. But he finds that he doesn’t want that right now, that he’s quite okay in continuing to be held by Jet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What did you think?” Jet asks and Zuko can almost hear the smirk in his voice. It makes him snort.</p>
<p>“Nothing dirty.”</p>
<p>“Shame. I definitely had dirty thoughts about you.”</p>
<p>Zuko snorts again, “you’re shameless.”</p>
<p>“You love it,” Jet says, repeating Zuko’s words, which makes him laugh.</p>
<p>“I guess I do.”</p>
<p>“Oh? You guess?” Jet asks and this is such a pointless conversation, yet it’s also the best part of Zuko’s day.</p>
<p>“I think I’m pretty sure,” he says, smile still on his face, sure that Jet can hear it.</p>
<p>“Anything I can do to move that up to <em>I’m one hundred percent sure I love you, Jet</em>?”</p>
<p>Zuko doesn’t respond right away, pretends to think about it.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says at last, keeps it at that.</p>
<p>“And?” Jet asks.</p>
<p>“You could say you love me.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Jet says without a pause and Zuko, finally, turns around, forcing Jet’s hold on him to loosen up, though he doesn’t let go, keeping his hands around Zuko’s waist.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Zuko says, mug still in one hand, cupping Jet’s face with the other and leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, unhurriedly.</p>
<p>Jet makes a humming sound as Zuko leans back. Then he smiles, “I love you more.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, “are we having a competition?”</p>
<p>Jet makes a face, like he’s thinking about it. “You’d lose.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Zuko says, softly, but very much meaning it.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jet asks, just as softly and Zuko nods, heart filled with everything he feels for Jet. “I guess we can call it a tie.”</p>
<p>“How magnanimous of you.”</p>
<p>“You know I love it when you use big words,” Jet says, leans forward to first touch Zuko’s neck with his nose, then with his lips. Zuko just laughs at him. “You sure I can’t interest you in keeping warm another way?”</p>
<p>“Oh, what did you have in mind?” Zuko asks, still smiling.</p>
<p>“You getting out of that sweater, for starters,” Jet says, still kissing Zuko’s neck, whose attention is fleeing fast as the seconds pass.</p>
<p>“I like this sweater,” Zuko says, forces himself not to moan; wouldn’t do to let Jet win so soon.</p>
<p>“I like it too. But I think it’d look better on our bedroom floor.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, almost drops the mug in his hand. “You know I’m already a done deal, right? You don’t need pick-up lines.”</p>
<p>Jet leans back, arms still wrapped around Zuko. “I like using pick-up lines on you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Zuko asks, softly.</p>
<p>“You’re not a done deal. You’re never going to be a done deal. The day I think that, is the day I lose you,” Jet says, seriously and Zuko stares at him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>There are a lot of things he could to say to that, but he settles for a simple, “thank you,” followed by, “and I feel the same.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could try a few pick-up lines once in a while too.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs, remembering all the awful ones he’s heard Sokka use.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can make them work like you can,” he says, still with laughter in his tone.</p>
<p>“Not everyone can have my way with words,” Jet says in his best smug tone, which makes Zuko laugh again. He leans forward so that he can brush their noses together.</p>
<p>“You’re such a little shit,” Zuko says, still laughing, eyes crinkling from all the smiling.</p>
<p>“And you love me for it,” Jet replies and Zuko knows they’re going around in circles, that they’ve just had this exact conversation, yet he doesn’t care at all.</p>
<p>“I do,” he says and Jet smiles. Then he kisses him and Zuko, putting his arms around his neck, mug still in one hand, decides that talking is overrated right now.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>